


No talky, more touchy.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP having a normal conversation while cuddling in bed. Person A suddenly feels frisky and starts touching Person B as they please. Person B notices this, but continues talking as if nothing is going on. This goes on, Person A’s touches getting naughtier and Person B’s words more difficult to manage. Finally, Person B is brought to orgasm as Person A watches with a satisfied smirk. Optional: This leads to even more sex.<br/>http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/59971462631/imagine-your-otp-having-a-normal-conversation</p>
            </blockquote>





	No talky, more touchy.

Gavin has been rambling for over five minutes now, not that Michael's been paying much attention. He's too busy staring at Gavin's lips, the way they shine in the dim light after Gavin licks them. His thoughts start to wonder to other things while Gavin talks, completely oblivious to the dirty thoughts that are suddenly clouding Michael's mind. He can't stop the hand that starts to slide down from Gavin's hip to the inside of his thigh. Gavin pauses mid sentence for a mere second before he continues to talk.  
"So, that's what I think a giraffe would sound like. Don't you agree Michael?" Gavin asks, chewing his lip when Michael looks back at him cluelessly.  
"Yeah, of course Gavin." He mumbles. Michael slips his arm under Gavin's neck, pulling him closer. Gavin smiles up at him, continuing to ramble while Michael's fingers roam his body. Michael's touches start innocent, one hand brushing against Gavin's chest while the other glides seemingly aimlessly up and down the inside of his thigh.

  
It doesn't take long for that to change. The hand that had been caressing his chest starts to focus solely on Gavin's clothed nipple instead. It brushes by it once and Gavin pays it no attention, swallowing nervously only when it lingers. Michael knows exactly what he's doing, circling around it with his right hand's index finger. The touch begins gentle but with each completed circle Michael starts to apply more pressure. Gavin is finding it hard to concentrate, his thoughts spewing from his mouth in tangents (not that they'd made much sense beforehand). Michael starts to pinch, grinning at the small gasp that escapes past Gavin's perfect lips. Gavin pretends it never happens, changing the topic even though his back is arching into Michael's touch.  
"S-so Michael, are you ready to film that let's play tomorrow?" Gavin asks, breath hitching occassionally as Michael's fingers work his nipple. Michael shrugs, leaning down a little to kiss Gavin's forehead.  
"Sure, its a minecraft one right? Did you build it?" He asks, so cool and collected compared to Gavin.

  
Michael isn't surprised to find that Gavin is already half-hard as the hand on his thigh finally moves to brush against his cock. Sure, its covered by Gavin's pyjama trousers but the material is thin after all. Gavin jumps a little at the brief and fleeting touch, feather light against his skin and yet he's all too aware of it. Michael doesn't tease too much now, his hand slipping under Gavin's waistband and getting straight to the point. Gavin swallows, his words failing him as they make no sense at all. He's pretty sure he's just saying them in the hopes that something intelligable will come out. Michael shifts, sliding his arm out from under Gavin so that he can pay attention to Gavin's other nipple. Gavin starts to whine at the loss of his boyfriend's warmth but he's quickly distracted by the hand that wraps around his cock.

  
Michael doesn't do much, simply pumps his boyfriend a few times and then watches with a satisfied smirk as Gavin chases his own arousal. The Brit's words are lost to him now, a series of pants and wanton moans tumbling past his lips instead. It doesn't take long, not really. Michael's teasing has had Gavin worked up for a while now and he curses the other's name as he finds his release. When he comes down, Michael's chuckling at the sweaty, spent mess beneath him. Gavin grumbles, swatting at his boyfriend as he sits up and frowns at the mess in his trousers (he'd only washed them yesterday thank you very much). He awkwardly shuffles from the room, biting back the smile that fights to come out at the sound of Michael's delighted laughter following him. He grins to himself as he cleans up in the bathroom, spying the lube and grabbing it before returning to the bedroom. Gavin decides two can play Michael's game.


End file.
